creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Whitney Helianthus Govain was a normal seven-year-old girl, running through open pastures on her property, playing with her neighbors and sister; until one day, the day she died. Origin Whitney and her sister Gabriela were playing in a wheat field nearby their house, Gabriela tagged Whitney and Whitney started complaining how it wasn't fair, she tricked Gabriela and tagged her. Then Gabriela challenged Whitney to a race back to their house. Whitney spots a butterfly and follows it to the edge of the forest, where Gabriela gets her and pulls her back into the house. They had their lunch and went to get their neighbors and friends, Rachel and Emily. They were twins. They played a few rounds of hide-and-seek, then Whitney followed a butterfly into the forest with no one else around to stop her. Whitney got lost and couldn't find anyone and the day turned to dark. She heard howling and rustling in the bushes. She was ripped apart and eaten by wolves. She was visited by a demon and given the chance of life. She immediately accepted, and she was alive again but she didn't remember anything. The demon told her that her name was 'Lilith' so she accepted it. Almost 11 years later she was walking down a familiar path, but she couldn't remember it. Lilith saw three girls gathered around a stone, carved into the stone was. Whitney Helianthus Govain 2000-2007 Lilith didn't recognize the name, nor did she recognize the people until Gabriela looked up. She said the same thing that she said when Gabriela and she were playing tag the day she died. "You might wanna run." The demon took over, mercury dripping from every exit. "But you're not going to get away." Appearance Lilith has tan freckled skin with messy and matted golden hair framing her face. She has oak colored eyes which become crimson when she is possessed by the demon living inside of her. She wears a light grayish brown sundress with a brown under dress, both of which torn by brush. Pinned to her sundress there is a sunflower pin, and on her legs there are socks which travel to her mid-shin, finally on her right foot she a small heeled shoe. When she is possessed, liquid mercury drips from her eyes, nose, mouth and anywhere else that there are openings. Personality Lilith was always a kind soul, even after she died. She's cunning and can trick people easily, often fake crying, otherwise, she's a joyous little girl who's always happy to be around others. When Lilith is possessed, she is nothing like her usual self, she always has murderous intent, and always wants to kill; if Lilith is not killing in her form, she is being a bratty little kid who is rude to everyone and always is making remarks from the specific persons past to piss them off further. Likes and Dislikes Note: (L) pertains to the demonic side of Lilith. Facts * Lilith was seven-years-old when she died, and when she killed Gabriela, Rachel, and Emily she would have been eighteen. * The Whitney Lilith hates any mention of death, while the Demon Lilith loves it. * Lilith is afraid of Canines. * Lilith often follows Demora around. * Lilith means night monster, she was a female demon and Adam's first wife. * Whitney and 'Lilith' share the projection of Whitney's body. * She can only possess people for two hours, the demon can only possess her body for three hours. * She can barely remember her past life. * Her creator is KurushimiAkuma. Theme Song(s) Varien- Lilith Dark piano music - Sacrifice Emotional Piano Music- Remember Lily - Alan Walker Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Possessed Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Manipulator Category:Serial Killer Category:Undead Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Ageless Category:Cosmic Entity